Pretenden
by Sweetland
Summary: Se quieren, se aman, se entregan. Y a veces se lastiman, en un intento por ocultar a los demás la verdad. Pero saben que nada de lo digan a los ojos de otros es cierto. Por que saben que solo pretenden. DracoxHermione


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de la Warner Bross y de J.K. Rowling.. no los uso con fines de lucro._

_**Notas de la autora:** ¡La obseción ha vuelto! xD Sí, despues de siglos retomo otra vez a HP como fadom, ¿Cuanto tiempo eh? xD Y como no pude evitarlo, hice un Draco/Hermione... xP es que son AMOR.. ¡tengo mis razone! (¿?) En fin.. que lo disfruten.. (: _

**_...Pretenden..._**

_((Viñeta))_

**[Gabita Evans]**

Son dos personas tan distintas.

Dos personas que a los ojos de los demás no encajan, que se odian. Draco es el mal y Hermione el bien.

Ella siempre tan aplicada y correcta. Sus ojos están llenos de calor y cuando alguien necesita ayuda, es la primera en fila.

Respeta las reglas y ama la pulcritud. Hermione no discrimina a nadie ni juzga antes de conocer.

Puede pasarse horas en la biblioteca del castillo, ama leer bajo el árbol cerca al lago mientras Harry y Ron platican de cualquier tema.

Repriende a sus mejores amigos por meterla siempre en problemas, se muerde el labio inferior cuando está nerviosa y le relaja leer frente a la chimenea de la sala común mientras su gato ronronea en su regazo.

Es que Hermione es así y Draco lo sabe. Tanto como sabe, que él es todo lo contrario.

Para Draco no existen los amigos, solo los aliados de conveniencia durante una batalla o alguna situación.

Las órdenes de su padre son ley, y la sangre importa más que cualquier cosa.

Su orgullo e imagen van de la mano, y antes que nada deben generar respeto frente a los demás. Él es el que manda en su casa y nadie debe contradecirle.

Draco disfruta intimidando a la gente mientras va por los pasillos, e insulta a quienes, según él, lo merecen. O busca pleitos con Potter y Weasley.

Precisamente, es lo que el está haciendo en este momento, quiere provocar a Potter, y burlarse de su debilidad. Pero Draco ha olvidado algo…

Alado de Potter, siempre esta Hermione, _su_ Hermione.

Con ella no existe la sangre, ni su padre ni su orgullo. Con ella todo es diferente.

Y a Hermione le sucede lo mismo. Draco es la violación de todos sus principios, un sentimiento masoquista pero a la vez tan placentero. Le gusta sentirse así por él.

La mirada plomiza choca contra los ojos castaños de Hermione, y ambos no pueden hacer más que pretender.

"_Sangre sucia inmunda, no te metas en esto"_

Una punzada de dolor, que Hermione debe ocultar bajo su máscara.

"_Eres una insensible serpiente, Malfoy" _

Draco debe reprimir un gruñido, a él también llegan a lastimarles sus palabras.

Pero se consuelan a sí mismos en su interior, por que lo saben, por que solo pretenden.

Más tarde será diferente, a los ojos de nadie, ellos volverán a ser uno.

Cuando no los ven, no tienen que pretender, solo se dejan llevar.

Hermione le besará el cuello y murmurará un: "Lo siento", por que ella jamás ha pensado que es un insensible.

Draco la firmará más por cintura, la pegará más a su cuerpo para sentirla suya, solo suya y la besará en los labios mientras una corriente de sensaciones se expandirá por su cuerpo.

Le repetirá una y mil veces cuan arrepentido está por llamarle "sangre sucia", y tratará de recordarle con sus besos que eso a él no le importa en absoluto. No si tiene que ver con ella.

Por que Draco la ama a ella sobre todas las cosas y no soporta hacerla sufrir, no merece ser tratada así, mucho menos por él. Hermione lo siente así también, Draco no merece sus miradas cargadas de odio, aún si estas son falsas.

Es doloroso para ambos siempre lastimarse así, solo por pretender. Pero no pueden hacer otra cosa, tienen miedo de hacerlo público, al menos por el momento no es seguro.

Pretenden que todo está bien cuando no se ven, no importa que por dentro se mueran por besarse o sentir que se están amando otra vez. Es parte de esa locura llamada "amor".

Es algo masoquista y a veces no saben como llevarlo. Escaparse, amarse en secreto es tan difícil. Los dos lo saben, los dos tienen claro en qué se están metiendo.

Y verdaderamente no les importa en absoluto, no cuando después reciben al otro a cambio.

Para Hermione y Draco basta con los besos, unos cuantos "Te amo" susurrados al oído y sentir que se pertenecen mutuamente, que son uno, para que las heridas sanen.

Por que vale la pena, al final siempre vale la pena.

Por que después de todo, ambos saben que cuando no están juntos, solo _pretenden_.

* * *

Vaya, se siente tan raro volver a escribir sobre HP después de tanto.. u.u

Y cabe mencionar, que antes cuando escribía HP era un desastre en eso.. bien, ahora tampoco soy buena pero he mejorado xP

Espero que les guste.. (: ¡Dejen Reviews!

**Gabi-chan***

**Información general (¿?):** ¡Me cambié en nick! xD Sí, antes era **Gabita Evans**, ahora soy **Sweetland**.. :D Es que.. suena tan lindo.. y.. eso.. xP cortesía de Alice ;D


End file.
